A woman with out a past but maybe a future
by Dark Maiden2
Summary: When a young woman with out a past and family, joins doom how will the doom lads make of it.Crap at summarys I know, but It's a good story, my teachers have sayed so
1. A dark look on life

_**I don't own yu-gi-oh, I wished I did cause i wounld have to go to school every monday to friday. I only own the woman your about to read about,

* * *

**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh , Waking the Dragon**_

The sky crashed with small flashs of lighting, thunder soon come as if the gods was having a house party. Inside school the power cut plugging the school to darkness. None of the pupils screamed as they was used to the lights going during storm like this.

Her hazel eyes when in and out of foces behind her thin famed glasses in the darkness as she stared down at the test paper below her elbows, a HB pencil spining around in her fingers every few minutes.Her left hand holding her head in place as brownish red bangs framed her face, her mind was in her normal daydreams. Her thin figure was dressed in a white shirt and a black skirt hugged her thight.

Another crash of lighting hit one of the trees outside the school building seting it light with crisom flames licking the wood and leaves.The surtants in her class stood up and rushed to the windows to watch. They didn't hear the red hair girl head slip from her hand and hit the wooden desk she was sat at. The male treacher hussed his pupils back to their seats as the rain put out the flames on the branches. Each pupil in time sat back down and continues their own test paper, their treacher walked back to the front his eyes scanning each of the children before his eyes fell to the red hair girl on the table infront of his desk. Everyone but her sat in little grangs around the walls but she sat in front of the class, none of the others sat anywhere near, she was a loner. His hand when to her shoulder when he saw her hazel eyes closed behind her eye lids.

"Miss?... " he called just loud anothe for her to heard his hand shoke her a little, the girl didn't wake. "Louise?" he repiled firmly, he didn't want her to sleep throught her test. But still she wouldn't wake, he started to panic alittle. He quickly walked over to one of the nearest groups. "Go get the school nurse...now!" he told one of the pupils firmness in his voice. One of them stood up and left the room his eyes looked over at her again.

The clouds turned a darker black as the lighting got worser than before. More and more rain was throwed from them.

* * *

Rain softly fell to the pavement of the dark street, a few hours before the sun had set for another day and now the moon was hiden behind storm clouds. A sickly pale young woman with long dark red hair reaching her base of her spine slowly walked the pavement only in a black silk strap dress flying in the wind and high heed boots as she stepped in time with the lightly thrown rain on the pavement around her feet. Her eyes shut behind a pair of thin famed glasses, but tears ran down her cheeks half hiden in the rain drops hitting her face.

"_Uh. What happened?_" The woman thought as she slowly opened her pale hazel eyes.Her glasses coved in rain made it hard for her to see the way in front of her. She could feel something was wrong. Very wrong. She started to walked back in her memories trying to find out what had happen and how she got there...but she couldn't remember anything, not even her own name, where she came from or what she was doing walking along the streets at night crying.

As she walked the sound of yelling could be heard in the distance and then the sounds of …motorcycles?

"_Where am I!_" she whispered as she lifted her hand under her front bangs to her forehead to stop the coming headache. The rains stop as she stopped and looked up to see to her horror, the three Egyptian Holograms standing behind buildings. Each one had beautiful detail "Ah…" she let out as three motorcycles speed passed her, the three riders laughing. _"Rude ass wholes_" she whispered as she started off again, forgetting where she was going again, disappearing into the shadows around her. A coughing fit hit her chest making her stop and cough up a mixture of silva and ...blood. Seconds later four figures ran passed her, each one was different, the young man in the front had blonde hair and was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a jean jacket covering his blue shirt, beside him was a young woman her short brown hair was cut at her shoulders a pair of dark pink shorts hugged her upper legs, A long pink coat covered her and a pair of high black boots covered most of her legs. Another man behind her had short brown hair the front part looked a bit like a fin, a pair of dark jean around his legs and a bluish green jacket covered a white shirt. Finally A man shorter than the others was near the back, muit-coloured hair covered his head, mostly black and red three yellow bangs in front of his face. A black selvess top covered his chest and a pair of jean, black trainers was one his feet, a belt chocker was around his neck and a chain necklace with a upturned pyramidal on it. She stood in the darkness as they ran to a unfinished skyscraper, in front of the moon now see in the parting cloud.

A force took over her body as she rubbed the mixture of silva and blood on to the end of her dress and started to walk again to the skyscraper as if she destiny to walk up to the top of the building. The moon shone down as if trying to show her a path and she walked the way the moon lighted up.

* * *

Once she arrived at the top of the building, she went to a shadowy corner, her eyes scanning the four figures from before. Her thought off in her mind again suddenly a older man in a black coat, with a black beard, wearing an old fashion kind of glasses, and a necklace with a green stone in it, yelled out to the group of teens. She didn't catch what he yelled out but she did looked up at the crane, but then noticed three young looking men standing watching the muit-coloured hair boy and the man dual.

Her feet turned from her shadowy corner and back to the stair way to the upper levels, soft taps fell in time with her foot steps.

* * *

"_I have to find out what is happening? And who I'm I? Only them bikers from before can tell me _" she thought as she walked up the stairs. Finally after walking a few more levels of stairs, the woman found the door. Placing her hand, which was shaking a little? She looked at her hand as if recording if in her mind before squeaking, the knob on the door and turning it softly. "_Alright, Time to find out my past._" she whispered. She pushed the door softly open and slowly waked out in to the cold night air again.

"Seems the planned worked." A blond man spoke in a rough voice in front of her a feet away. A brunette and red hair men nodded not really looking liked they cared what happened, their eyes watching the duel below. Suddenly an itching feeling covered inside of her chest again like before but this one hurt...a lot. The woman tried her best not to cough but if defeated her and she started to cough loudly in to her hand again making the three men jump then turned to her. Her coughing fit stopped seconds later with much more blood then before on her palm. A small amount of blood, dripping from the corner of her mouth and down her chin. Her red hair blew wildly in the wind, covering some parts on her sickly face. But it making sure they covered her murderous look.

"An' whose this?" the brunette spoke in a heavy Australian accent. He stepped a few steps towards her, a grin on his face. "Well, how 'bout we take her back to meet Master Dartz." The blonde man spoke turning away from the woman and started to pay attention back to the dual with the man and the pharaoh. The brunette and red hair came closer trapping her in a corner. She then tried to make a run between them but the red headman caught her arm, squeezing it tightly. Preventing her from esape.

"Ow! That hurts!" The woman coughed, She throw her hand and try to pry the fingers off her pale skin. Suddenly a bright green light appeared were the old man and the muit-coloured hair man was dueling. "Hold on, give me back the god cards!" The young man yelled up at the three bikers. The red hair man dragged her to the ledge. She screammed as she tryed harder to pryed his fingers off her. Her eyes traveled down to see the group of teens's eyes go wide with shock."and let that girl go" The blonde man shouted, his fingers in a fist. "Throw me off the building, see if i care. I have nothing... my death will not mean a thing" The woman hissed,her long red hair falling over her dull eyes, that was looking to the wooden floor.

The blonde grinned, "Sorry pharaoh, but you have to defeat all of us, not just one of us, but we'll tell you what this is for being such a good sport... and we will take this young lady with us." The blonde spoke coldly walking away, with the brunette behind, then the red head who was leading the woman right behind them.

* * *

I working on the newest chapter, but I'll only upload it when I have over three reviews okay

Read and review

LuLu


	2. Entering Doom

_I've got 3 review for once :P. BIG THANKS to: Pearl of the Dark Age ( she helped me alot), Djdragonfire (thanks for telling me about the errors) and Dartz-lover ( Thanks you hugs)_

_Well I better send this one up before I'm late for my exam...;P_

* * *

The woman was throwed into the back of the plane, her back hit the wall. Sending pain up her spine, she let her head hang as her mind when into it own world again. '_How could I get myself into this mess'_ the plane engine started up. Her eyes look up to see three motorcycles gleeming in the darkness, each one was diffient in it's own way.The plane lifted up into the air sending her to to fall to the metal flooring of the plane, One of the lens cracked with the force. Her mind when in and out of concustion. '_Who I'm I?' _was the last thing she whispered before falling into a dreamless slumber

* * *

The brown and red hair men walked in from the cotpit of the plane. "Little miss I-don't-care-if-I-die, fast asleep, mate" repiled the brown hair man as her slipped his hemet on. 

"I've put the plane on autopoilt, so let's do this" came a voice from the front of the plane. "get the girl and place her on one of the bikes" the voice added. The blonde hair man from before walked out of the cotpit and walked over to his bike.

"Who's the kid riding with?" the red hair man asked as he got onto his bike. "She'll ride with me of course!" as he walked over to grab her. "No way! It's either Raphael or me." The redhead called over, his hemet in his hands. "Waugh! What's wrong with me!" the Brown hair man shouted, His arms crossed a pissed look on his face behind the hemet.

"You do drive like a maniac Valon. She'll ride with me, for the time being" The blond hair man named Raphael repiled as he picked up the woman sleeping figure and sat her on his bike. Valon sighed has he jumpped on his bike and started up the engine. The back hack opened the cold air hitting their backs, "I love this part of the job" Valon yelled before driving out the back of the plane into the air.

* * *

The woman awoke abruptly, wind hitting her face. She opened her eyes a little only to see the seat of a bike and a pair of arms holding onto the bars. "where I'm I?" she whispered closing her eyes lids again hoping to fall back to sleep again. Suddenly the bike hit the ground sending her chest to tigten up again. She hold her breath trying to stop herself from coughing. Slowly the bike stopped and she opened one eye and saw that they were in some sort of garage. The weight behind her lifted, she try her best not to fall backwards. 

"I see your awake" came a voice, she opened her other eyes. but holding her breath had not helpped her coughing and she it let out. Seconds pass before it stopped, Valon had watched her as the coughing fit pass and he strached his head.

"Question kid: do you smoke?" he asked her. Her head still was hurt from the coughing but she looked at him as if saying 'do i look like i smoke'. The woman pushed herself from the bike seat and started to walk with Raphael who was walking to a doorway, not knowing were she was going. Suddenly a force hit into her knocking her off her feet on to the stone flooring. "Prat!" The red hair biker hissed at her. He walked off out of the garage into a coridor. Valon came up and picked her up "Ingore him, He need anger mangement" Valon told her, she brushed herself down before quickly walking after the red hair rider.

When she reached him, she grabbed his shoulder softly making him stop "Sorry...Mr. Redhead!" The woman repiled softly. He slapped her hand way, a look of hurt covered her dum eyes and she walked back to were Raphael and Valon was in the coridor and started to refollow them. When they group meet up again the red hair man looked at her "It's Alister, not Mr. Redhead." her snapped at her making her look to the floor.

She turned to see that Alister had his sunglasses removed to reveal his light gray eyes."Oh. Nice to meet you... Alister." The young woman repiled softly, her eyes still to the floor. they came to a cross in the coridor an darker corridor turn off to the right,Valon and Raphael walked down that one. She turned to follow but Alister grabbed her hand and dragging the her behind him down the same corridor they was just walking. "Where are we going?" she spoke quietly looking at Alister's back. Hurt still in her eyes "I'm going to take you to a room." Alister shot back. they both reached the end of the hallway and a number of door covered both sides of the coridor. "Here we are." He said opening the nearest door and pushed her in, the woman lose her balance as she got throwed in. "thanks" she whispered before looking around, It was a meddle size room that had a double bed, a dark wooden dresser, a desk in one corner with a ladtop computer and a lamp on the desk and a large window dressed with a pair of simple black curtains . "Stay here until either Me,Valon or Raphael comes to get you" repiled Alister, Before she could say anything the door closed with a click noise. "_Must think that I would probably try and escape._" She thought to herself,she got up from the floor slowly and walked over to the window and looked out to the sea. Number of sea birds flying down to thwe sea water trying to catch fish for them and their family. She let out a sigh before softly walking over the cream carpet to the double bed, dark sheets covers over the matress. She lyed down on the bed and brought her legs up to make her into a ball shape. Her eyes started to shut sleep again talking over her, Number of thought still ran thought her head but she didn't stop her from going into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She lyed in betwin the flowers of the field, her redish hair flying aroung her shoulders and framed her pale face like a wing of an angel, her cheeks grew warm as the sun shone down. Her body relax as she lyed there with out a care of a dout in the world. But all things have to end and so did the sence of freedom when a strong hand when to her shoulder and shock her softly. "Shera...Shera wake up" her eyes slowly opened to see a dark figure in the sun light. 

"KID!!" came a yell, and the woman's eyes snapped open to see the form of Valon and Alister looking at her. Valon's hand at her shoulder and a grin on his face."Ah. Have a nice nap!" Valon exclaimed as she sat up from the bed sheets and rubbed her sleep filled eyes. "Hello!" she whipered as she swing her legs over the side of the bed and placed them to the carpet. .

"Hey, these are for you." Valon said putting a dress onto the bed beside her.

"What's that?" she asked pulling the dress towards her to see.The silky material ran through her fingers as she picked it into her arms. She slowly stood up to placed it against her body to see if it was her length. "Clothes." Alister said quickly before he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him."Clothes.. Why?" The woman asked a confused look on her face as her dull eyes looked to Valon for answers

"Well... you can't meet Master Dartz in a ripped dress, that show more skin that he wants now, can you?" Valon asked, a blushed came across her face as he turned to walk out the door. "We'll be waiting for you out here." Valon added shutting the door to give the woman some privacy.

"_Well let's see._" As she pulled out of her old dress, seeing number of cuts and ripped around the fabric and slipped the dress on Valon had left on the bed for her. Her new dress was long sleeved that came to her wirsts and a plain black.but were it came to her waist it flared out to look much like one of the boys trench coats. A pair of black shorts covered her thighs came up to her knees and she keep her boots from before. "_There perfect_" She thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "_Time to show the men!_" She turned gracely and walked over to the dark wooden door to show Alister and Valon her dress.

"Wow." Valon gasped as she walked out of the room.A grin on his tan face, she looked over to Alister to see his reaction only to get a stright face. "Fine, Now let's go." Alister said, and he walking ahead. Valon followed Alister with a smile on his face she quickly followed and watched as the men in front started to talking constantly.

Minutes passed before both Alister and Valon suddenly stop, she didn't see in time as she walked into Valon and fell to the floor. "you have habbit of doing that, don't you?" he asked her as he kneed down to help her back on her feet. Alister sighed before he spoke "We're here". They had stopping in front of a huge wooden oak doors.Valon voice came to her ears and she looked at him "Alright girl, speak when your spoken to. Answer all the questions Master Dartz ask you. And last, act serious!, not a kid" Valon said placing his hand on her shoulders, her head softly knodded as the men pushed to door open.

* * *

2 more reviews and I will hopefully upload another chapter on before christmas eve, well I better go 

Read and review


	3. NOTICE

BIG NOTICE DELAY My 'brilliant' computr of mine has final die from the any yas of my brother rubbish on it resulting the losing all my work for both this one and my other on going story. So I have to plc this one hold until I find a computer THAT I will kno it wouldn't lose my work and can go onto intent...and for god sakes I hate this blood keyboard. 


	4. Edit: Ms River

Sorry I haven't update I the last six months, I only got a second hand computer a month ago...it's crap but I'm not companying. First I had to find the note pad I wrote this one. (man that was a hurt around) After I found it my computer kept on giving me crap when it kept on not saving even when I saved.

To sum it up a busy six month with a crap computer and my 27 GCSE exam equals to a VERY stressed darkmaiden. But anyway sorry this is short I have to finish typing the next chapter...how much I've done on it. Hopefully it will be longer.

----------------------------------

The three entered the room, corners of the large room was in darkness and pillars lined a walkway to a platform across the room. On the platform stood a man with long light blue hair, wearing a sort of white robe trimmed with the same colour blue as his hair. Near the steps stood Raphael with a serious look on his face. "Master Dartz, this is the woman Raphael has told you about ." Alister spoke stepping off to the side near Raphael while Valon went to the opposite side of him. She stood of in the shadows as she waited for Dartz's answer. "So this is the lady?... that is willing to die" Dartz spoke studding her with his blue and gold eyes, her dim eyes looked into his.

"What is your full name me lady?" she looked down at the sound of his voice.She heard him give a dull laugh as he waited for her answer.

"My name is... My name...is..." she spoke, some nerviness in her voice. Her eyes had now found and interesting cracking in the flooring and was now trying to study it. "Tell me Ms. What is your name?" Dartz asked again. but still she didn't answer.

"TELL HIM!!" yelled Alister though gritted teeth, angry across his face as they all starred at her. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes from the stress but she didn't let them fall." I... I don't...I don't know" she screamed back, Her hands when to her head, as a aching feeling came over her. Then coughing hit her chest,making her fall to her knees until the coughing stopped.

"Well, answer me! Where are you from!" She softly looked up at Valon, then at Alister. Her eyes pleading for help as a tear ran down her cheek before going back at Dartz. "Uh..I don't know. I'm telling the truth I really don't know." She said fighting back more tears as they slowly left her eyes. Dartz sighed though gritted teeth making a hissing sound as he closed his eyes think for any question the woman would know.

"Master Dartz maybe you should ask her a different question." Valon asked with a serious face.Dartz reopened his eyes as he glared at the brown hair man. "I asked her what I want and if she doesn't answer, then one of you three will duel her!" Dartz shot back in a deadly tone before turning back to the woman. (-.- I'm getting annoyed with me just calling her 'the woman' I have to think of a name for her ) His eyes soften as he watching the tears run down her cheeks as she remember the horror able truth that she couldn't anything about herself. Dartz looked to the Alister,Raphael and Valon "Leave her with me" Dartz told them, they all nodded and left the room shutting the large wooden doors with a thud.

When they had left Dartz walked down the stone steps of the alter towards her. Her small figure still shacked as he got nearer to her. "Do you know anything from your past?" he asked softly as he kneed down to her level on the stone work his hand when to her shoulder.

"No" she whispered, her hands still to her head and tears hold her place in the corners of her eyes. "your family?" Dartz asked again, a softness in his voice. She shake her head slowly as she look at the stone flooring through the gaps of her fingers trying to figure out what to say and also at the same trying to stop the tears that were forming into her eyes. She heard Dartz sigh before standing up. Letting her hands fall to her lap her hair covered her eyes. Her chest was tight with the stress of crying so much in a short span of time and her heart ached with a unknown feeling. The same feeling that she hadn't seem to felt for a long time. It was a eery reminder that she was still alive in this world.

"Now do you know how to duel?" Dartz asked. Her head shot up and her eyes was wide at the simpleness of the question. "what was that?" she asked softly. Dartz looked at her before repeating what he just said. She was shocked that he didn't think that she was lie, but she quickly recovered and replied with "Not really...actually I'm terrible at dueling"

"Well Ms. I'll let my trusted associates to teach you." replied Dartz. She got to her feet her eyes still red from her tears as Dartz turned away and walked towards the alter. She slowly followed him to the steps a questioning look on her face. Dartz then turned again a small smile on his lips. In his hand was a light green stone a soft glow came from it her eyes watched it as it glowed. Dartz stepped down to her once again before presenting the stone to her. "Hold the stone and you'll start a new life" he spoke before lowering his hand and letting the stone to float in front of her. Her hand slowly lifted up towards the soft glowing stone her eyes shimmed a green as she watched the stone.

Then her hand wrapped around the small stone and she pulled it to her chest nearer to her heart, feeling the warm glow from the stone fill her hand and continued to run into her arms feeling up her whole body. A small smile appeared on her lips, it was small but at least in her heart she knew it was a true smile in her heart.

Darkness covered her senses in a sleepy haze, softly singing her to sleep. In her mind she repeated to herself it had just been a long day and now she just need her sleep to get her thought together again. The last thing she heard was:

"Your name will now be... Maria...Maria River"

---------------------------------

EDIT: For first no I don't have a spell check and the teacher that was beta it has left now sadly.

I'm sorry for the grammar and spelled before I checked it today. Just that it was late and I had a test in the morning starting at 8:00 am.

I would like comment that would help me in my writing no piss takes thank you


End file.
